1. Field
Example embodiments according to the inventive concept according to the inventive concept relate to a phase change structure, a method of forming a phase change structure, a phase change memory device and a method of manufacturing a phase change memory device. More particularly, example embodiments according to the inventive concept according to the inventive concept relate to a phase change structure including a phase change layer that may completely fill a minute structure, a method of forming the phase change layer, a phase change memory device including the phase change structure, and a method of manufacturing the phase change memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A phase change memory device has random access characteristics, so the phase change memory device may be widely employed in various electric and electronic apparatuses. As for the phase change memory device, data may be recorded into the phase change memory or the data may be read from the phase change memory device using phase transition of a chalcogenide compound in a phase change material layer of the phase change memory device. That is, the data may be recorded or read using resistance difference between amorphous state and crystalline state of the chalcogenide compound. For example, the data may be stored into the phase change memory device as a state of “0” or “1” in accordance with the reversible phase transition of the chalcogenide compound in the phase change material layer. When the phase transition of the phase change material layer becomes apparent, the phase change memory device may ensure improved reliability.
When design rule of the phase change memory device is reduced, the phase change material layer may not completely fill up a minute structure such as a minute hole, a minute opening or a minute trench without generating a void or a seam in the phase change material layer. As the phase change memory device is highly integrated, a phase change material layer should fully fill up a minute three dimensional structure without any defect such as a void, a seam or an overhang.